boardkingsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of idolz
Below is the complete list of idols. Please keep in the mind that some idols are still undiscovered by the editors and the page will be updated as they progress through the game. Please contribute to this article by changing "unknown" idols from the game's various themes as you find them. Main Road Common * Pink Purse * Construction Helmet * Mailbox * Stereo * Fire Hy drant Rare * Traffic Cone * Cheesebu rger * Traffic Light Legendary * Hot Dog * Spray Can Carrots of the Caribbean Common * Helm * Treasure Chest * Bottle of Rum * Hookhand * Pirate Hat Rare * Parrot * Cannon * Spyglass Legendary * Bomb * Octopus Sugar Carrot Common * Jelly * Trifle * Birthday Cake * Bonbon * Chocolate Marshmallow Bar Rare * Ice Cream * Ice Cream Sandwich * Butterscotch Candy Legendary * Hot Chocolate * Unicorn Mega Bunny 1 Common * Rover * Sad Robot * Radioactive Tulip * Domed Droid * Pink Robot Rare * Spider Droid * Smartwatch * Blood Sample Legendary * Green Mechanic ladybug * Server Robot Bunny's Inferno Common * Magma Monster * Lava Anvil * Lava Book * Purple Horned Dome * Horned Skull Rare * Spider Horned Pyramid * Lava Chest * Purple Dragon Legendary * Spiky Ball * Crying Castle Bunnslinger Common * Cowboy Boot * TNT * Skull * Teepee * Cactus Rare * Totem * Cowboy Hat * Money Bag Legendary * Sombrero * Bullet Cowboy Dice Age Common * Eskimo * Sick Iceberg * Snowman * Toy Boat * Igloo Rare * Porcelain Polar Bear * Snow Monster * Walrus Legendary * Sled * Whale Swaga Common * Swaga Hat * Luxury Chair * Golden Ring * Diamond * VIP Nameplate Rare * Cigar and Ashtray * Headphones * Very Superior Old Pale Legendary * Perfume Bottle * Money Box Boot Camp Common * Rocket * Boot * Water Bottle * Ammo Can * Camouflage Cap Rare * Helicopter * Walkie Talkie * Periscope Legendary * Toolbox * Atomic Bomb Carrolot Common * Mutton * Goblet * Sword in the Stone * Potion Bottle * Executioner Rare * Knight Helmet * Crown * Golden Chest Legendary * Wizard Hat * Green Dragon Lost in Space Common * Glowing Rock * Unidentified Floating Liquid * Goggles * Swirly Box * Space Robot Rare * Globe Do me * Yellow Robot * Space Chest Legendary * Spaceship * Astro naut Bunsylvania Common * Candy Corn * Coffin * Candy Box * Cauldron * Ghost Rare * Witch Hat * Vampire * Spider Legendary * Eyeball * Frankenstein Arabunnian Nights Common * Red Potion Bottle * Magic Carpet * Fez Hat * Turban * Hourglass Rare * Basket Snake * Genie Shoe * Drum Legendary * Lamp * Arabian Princess Bunny Noir Common * Rotary Telephone * Movie Film Roll * Photo Film Roll * Camera * Lighter Rare * Typewriter * Cabbie Hat * Lipstick Legendary * Red Square fedora * Telephone Booth Bunny League Common * Green Pylon * Referee * Water Bottle * Soccer Ball * Soccer Shoe Rare * Medical Bag * Whistle * Trophy �� Legendary * ￼Blue & red hat with spikes * Soccer Goal Destination Moon Common * Solar Panel Pyramid * Radar TV Screen * Helmet with antenna * Moon Igloo * Spaceship Rare * Pyramid Space Shuttle * Blue Toolbox * Yellow air/gas tank Legendary * Moon * Mechanic with wrench The Bunn Museum Common * Abstract art statue * Canned Soup * Abstract Circles * Lead Pencil * Display Case Rare * Inverted Pyramid * Painting Tools * Artist with Wine Legendary * Crosshatched Shaded Gray Dome * Picasso Bunny BC Common * Volcano * Tree Stump * Rock * Stone Wheel * Direction Drawing on piece of rock Rare * Bonfire * Dinosaur Egg * Mallet Legendary * Wooly Mammoth * Dinosaur Frankenbunn Common * Pliers * Measure Instrument * Water Pipe * Plasma Sphere * Controller Rare * Knife Switch * Book With Face * Beaker Legendary * Round Globe with Purple Liquid * Electrode Pyramid Bunn Dynasty Common * Rooftop * Cooking Pot * Brick Wall * Coin with Red Ribbon * Red Dragon Rare * Oil-paper Umbrella * Chinese Lantern * Geta Legendary * Bowl of dumplings * King holding scepter Bunny Shore Common * Hermit Crab * Old-fashioned Scuba Helmet * Crab in Trap * Spiny Fish * Sailor with Pipe Rare * Buoy * Lighthouse light * Red Crab Legendary * Unknown * Seagull on Rock Arcade 76 Common * Arcade Button * Joystick * Blue Ghost (PACMAN) * Blue Ricky Tetris block * Arcade Cabinet Rare * PacMan * Rocketship * Movie soda cup with 3d glasses Legendary * Space Invader * Ryu (Street Fighter) Deep Dive Common * Sea Turtle * Tentacle * Wooden Bucket * Pufferfish * Sea Horse Rare * Blob fish * Anchor * Scuba Tank Legendary * Snorkel and mask * King Triton Bunny Corp. * Filing Cabinet * Coffee Cup * Pie Chart * Potted Plant * Red Stapler Rare * Manual Pencil Sharpener * Water Cooler * Computer Mouse Legendary * Pyramid Shaped Computer * Newton's Cradle Beach Bunns Common * Flip Flop * Bucket * Sailboat * Life Raft * Popsicle Rare * Crying Sandcastle * Message in a Bottle * Smiling Plant Legendary * Unknown * Lifeguard with sunglasses Dicetopia Common * Yellow Toolbox * Gas can * Rubber tire * Bucket on wooden stand * Crane Rare * Brown road block * Barrel with fire * Army cap with goggles Legendary * Unknown * Road Warrior Bunny Farm Common * Crop with green leaves on top * Green watering pail * Bale of hay * Farmer's sun hat * Farmer holding pitchfork Rare * Chicken * Sad bucket of water * Flower box with daisy Legendary * Unknown * Cow Steambunnk Common * Sad puffy cloud * Machinery pieces * Goggles * Top hat with monocle * Old fashioned clock Rare * Flying contraption * Compass * Telescope Legendary * Hot air balloon * Unknown Sweet Bunny High Common * Mini TV * Yo-Yo * Skateboard * Soda can * Cassette player Rare * Blue backpack * Propeller hat * Pink sneaker shoe Legendary * Unknown * Unknown __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Lists